


Emmanuel, Alabaster e le mele di Newton

by Sonomi



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, but it was fun, no really this is a complete inside joke, random!angels needed an origin story, silly gift fic, tags are an illusion and reality is a mistake
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonomi/pseuds/Sonomi
Summary: Per una challenge su Instagram, Gladia Delmarre e Martina H. hanno disegnato due angeli; i follower hanno indicato in modo randomico tratti salienti come colore della pelle, colore e numero di occhi e ali, nome e abito.I risultati andavano celebrati 💛 e qui vi racconto come si sono conosciuti.





	Emmanuel, Alabaster e le mele di Newton

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gladia_Delmarre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gladia_Delmarre/gifts).



> Sul serio, questo avrà senso solo se siete Gladia o Martina X'D Se non siete loro ma volete comunque leggere, vi riporto le stage directions:
> 
> "Emmanuel è un angelo guerriero con l'acufene, a causa delle stupide piccole ali che ha vicino alle orecchie. Ha il potere di mandare avanti il tempo, ma nel modo sbagliato: lui va in fast forward e tutto il resto va come gli pare.
> 
> Alabaster ha le ali che producono un ronzio insopportabile, è cieco da tutti gli occhi che ha in faccia ma vede da quello sul petto. Ha uno scettro che agita di continuo tipo Sailor Moon ma è rotto.
> 
> Hanno entrambi qualcosa a che vedere con Isaac Newton."

Questa è la storia di come Emmanuel e Alabaster si sono conosciuti X'D

* * *

[](https://www.instagram.com/_gladiadelmarre_/) [](https://www.instagram.com/martina.huni/)

(cliccate sull'immagine per andare al profilo Instagram di Gladia e Martina 💛)

* * *

**  
Lincolnshire, 1643**

Nell'umido inverno del Lincolnshire, Woolsthorpe Manor era freddo come una grotta, e quasi altrettanto buio; Hannah Ayscough, fresca vedova Newton, invidiava segretamente la servitù per il tempo che poteva passare in cucina, al caldo dei vapori che si levavano dai fornelli.

Così, quando ai rigori di gennaio si aggiunsero i dolori del parto, non ci si può sorprendere che la povera Hannah non avesse badato granché all'apparire e scomparire di una figura al proprio capezzale.

*snap* 

Mrs. Newton chiamava la sua governante e veniva accompagnata a letto.

*snap*

Mrs. Newton, sudando copiosamente nell'aria gelida, malediceva mr. Newton, il giorno di primavera in cui l'aveva sposato e tutti gli angeli del paradiso, indistintamente.

*snap*

Un maschietto piangeva a pieni polmoni e qualcuno borbottava sommessamente in un angolo della stanza, prima di dissolversi in uno scintillio di polvere dorata.

-

Non è facile essere un angelo e soffrire perennemente per un fischio alle orecchie. 

E' qualcosa che in qualche modo toglie solennità al lavoro.

Emmanuel era incline ad attribuire a quel disturbo il proprio pessimo tempismo negli spostamenti cronologici, e anche la propria spiccata irritabilità.

Scrollò la testa in un gesto abituale (che purtroppo poco poteva nell'alleviare l'onnipresente fischio) e schioccò ancora le dita. 

1652, 1655, 1658; ogni spostamento portava Emmanuel un po' più avanti nel futuro, e ogni volta era troppo tardi per intervenire sugli eventi della vita del giovane Isaac Newton. Presto non sarebbe più stato giovane affatto, e più il tempo passava più diventava probabile che, qualsiasi cosa nel suo destino fosse in grado di cambiare le sorti dell'umanità, sarebbe accaduta senza la provvidenziale supervisione divina.

Questo naturalmente non era ammissibile.

Così, giunto alla fine degli anni 70 e della propria scorta di pazienza, Emmanuel si decise a prendere in mano la situazione: discese un'ultima volta a Woolsthorpe con la propria lancia sulle spalle, e si dispose una volta per tutte a _uccidere_ Isaac Newton.

Dopotutto, se non era esattamente questo ciò che doveva accadere, qualcuno si sarebbe assicurato che non accadesse.

 _Sic et simpliciter_.

Emmanuel si pose in attesa nel giardino della tenuta; fece sparire nell'etere le quattro paia di ali e piantò i gomiti sulla staccionata che cingeva il frutteto, socchiudendo al sole tutti gli occhi. Se non altro, il buon Newton era un esserino abitudinario; non restava che aspettare di vederlo uscire dal portone per la consueta passeggiata.

Ma proprio mentre l'aria tiepida della campagna cominciava ad acquietargli i nervi, l'angelo fu disturbato da un prepotente ronzio, come se qualcuno avesse rovesciato un alveare dritto dentro un secchio di melassa.

"Oh..! Oh, santo cielo."

Emmanuel aprì un occhio, sentendo le prime avvisaglie di un feroce mal di testa. 

A poca distanza, in una macchia di sole particolarmente luminosa, si stava delineando una figura che neppure a un occhio distratto sarebbe sembrata umana: colpa del frullio di sei ali nere e iridescenti, di una pelle rosea e traslucida come madreperla, e di un numero di occhi incongruo per qualunque essere con meno di sei zampe; per non parlare di un profumo di zucchero così forte che lo si sentiva appiccicare addosso.

Il nuovo arrivato era intento a scrollarsi fiocchi di nuvola dal chitone trasparente; non sembrò accorgersi di Emmanuel finché non si voltò verso di lui.

"Oh..!" ripeté sobbalzando (per quanto si possa sobbalzare stando sollevati di un palmo da terra). "Collega. Non ti avevo visto."

"Non mi dire." Bofonchiò Emmanuel. Il ronzio gli stava entrando nel cranio come un trapano a manovella.

"A cosa devo il piacere?" domandò educatamente l'angelo rosa. Il profumo diventava più spiccato quando parlava, come se qualcuno avesse messo a caramellare delle mandorle.

"Il memo su Isaac Newton" rispose Emmanuel in tono così arido che la terra i suoi piedi cominciò a spaccarsi.

Il nuovo arrivato non sembrò farci caso; sorrise e fece un cenno di assenso con il capo. "Oh, sì. Normalmente non è il mio reparto che segue queste cose, ma..."

"Neppure il mio." brontolò Emmanuel aggiustandosi la lancia su una spalla. "Ma il Principato è impegnato con le cose giù a Roma, e..."

"Oh ciao tesoro!" cinguettò l'angelo rosa interrompendolo per salutare qualcuno con una mano - e trascinandosi dietro un pezzetto di realtà come un colore ad acquerello sopra un foglio; davvero non era abituato a stare quaggiù di sotto e - *clang*. 

Emmanuel non aveva ancora finito di voltarsi a guardare, che un donnina in cuffietta e grembiule stava già correndo a gambe levate verso la fattoria, lasciandosi dietro solo un secchio di latte rovesciato.

"Oh, che peccato." si dispiacque l'angelo prima che Emmanuel gli afferrasse una mano, trascinandolo con sé in una corsa verso il fondo del frutteto.

"Che succede?"

"Non facciamoci vedere! Non ti è arrivata la circolare anti pulzella?"

"La direttiva su Giovanna D'Arco parlava su questo?"

"Niente apparizioni estemporanee!" esclamò Emmanuel fermandosi dietro un pagliaio, ai margini del frutteto. "Spero che non vada a spaventare quel mulo di Isaac, o giuro che-" piantò gli occhi addosso all'altro angelo, che con un sorriso offrì " _Alabaster_ " in tono incoraggiante. "- o giuro, Alabaster, che prima ammazzo te e poi ammazzo lui."

"Via, via, non c'è fretta." rispose beatifico l'angelo rosa. "...Ammazzare in che senso?"

"Nel senso più veloce e indolore."

Alabaster batté le palpebre (prima i due ordini di occhi sul viso e infine quello sul petto) e scosse il capo. "Il memo diceva di badare al signor Isaac Newton, non di ucciderlo".

"Chi lo dice?" replicò Emmanuel mettendosi la lancia di traverso sulle spalle.

"Mi sembra che la tua sia una reazione eccessiva." puntualizzò Alabaster, placido ma per nulla intimidito.

"E la tua idea invece sarebbe..?"

"Il buon Isaac si sta perdendo fra i gorghi dell'occultismo e della negromanzia." rispose l'angelo rosa; sollevò una mano e uno scettro d'oro si stese come un raggio di sole fra le sue dita. "Deve solo essere ricondotto verso la luce." 

Ciò detto, Alabaster eseguì un complicato gioco coreografico con lo scettro per poi puntarlo con risolutezza davanti a sé. "Fatto questo, sono certo che ogni cosa andrà per il meglio."

Emmanuel sogghignò. "Quindi ci sarebbe da sventare un intervento dell'Opposizione?"

Alabaster si strinse al petto lo scettro con un sobbalzo, "Oh no. Non pensi che li avremmo sentiti, se..?"

"Senza dubbio." assentì gravemente Emmanuel. Si guardò attorno con fare cospiratore e avvicinò il viso a quello del collega. "Sai che hanno un agente permanentemente sul campo." bisbigliò.

Alabaster annuì vigorosamente. "So che è la nemesi del _nostro_ agente sul campo." bisbigliò di rimando, in un soffio che sapeva di canditi.

Ora, lungo la strada alle spalle di Emmanuel passava proprio in quel momento una impettita dama dagli zigomi angolosi e un paio di occhiali scuri, curiosamente ridondanti rispetto alla cuffietta nera e all'abito nero che indossava. Procedeva a passo spedito verso Woolsthorpe Manor con l'aria di chi ha una seccatura da sbrigare, ma appena vide i due angeli nel frutteto girò bruscamente sui tacchi e filò via con invidiabile agilità.

Purtroppo, Alabaster non aveva una buona vista in nessuno dei suoi occhi superiori, puramente ornamentali; e quello buono in mezzo al petto era disgraziatamente impedito dalla vicinanza di Emmanuel, che gli snocciolava all'orecchio tutte le nefandezze del demone Crowley, di stanza sulla terra da oltre cinquemila anni.

In realtà, nessuno dei due aveva più visto un demone dai tempi della Grande Ribellione, e non avrebbero saputo distinguere l'odore di malvagità da quello di una buona presa di tabacco.

Va quindi a loro merito, sebbene inconsapevole, di essere riusciti a scacciare il suddetto demone Crowley dal Lincolnshire senza neppure essersene accorti.

"...non invidio affatto il Principato Aziraphale." esclamò con rammarico Alabaster quando Emmanuel ebbe finito di enumerare i crimini commessi dall'astuto Serpente dell'Eden. "E' un duro compito da svolgere quaggiù tutto solo."

"E' certamente duro, ma qualcuno deve pur farlo." replicò Emmanuel, ma non poté impedirsi un moto di solidarietà verso il commilitone. "E poi, un Principato non soffre la solitudine."

"Davvero?" chiese Alabaster battendo le palpebre dalle lunghe ciglia. 

Intorno a loro i meli del frutteto avevano cominciato timidamente a mettere i fiori, poi i primi frutti, incoraggiati dall'aura di angelica tenerezza (o forse dall'insistente ronzio che prometteva api e una ricca impollinazione).

L'aria stava acquisendo un'iridescenza nettamente innaturale e un sempre più spiccato odore di miele; Emmanuel si impose di riscuotersi.

"Ehm, dunque. Torniamo a noi. Andiamo a inculcare un po' di fede nel nostro Isaac." 

Alabaster fece frullare leggiadramente lo scettro per qualche istante, e poi puntò con decisione verso ovest; "Da quella parte." sentenziò. 

E i due si allontanarono nel frutteto ormai completamente euforico.

-

Non è dato sapere come sia proseguita l'avventura terrestre dei due angeli, dato che la direzione offerta da Alabaster era diametralmente opposta a Woolsthorpe Manor.

Resta che quando mr. Newton si affacciò alla finestra quel giorno, i meli del frutteto erano carichi di frutti fuori stagione e nell'aria era sospeso un altrettanto anomalo arcobaleno doppio.

Resta inoltre questa missiva ancora conservata negli archivi della corrispondenza di un certo Mr. A. Z. Fell:

"Angelo, 

giuro su - su - su quello che è, che è l'ultima volta che vado a sbrigare qualcosa per conto tuo, me ne frego, mi è preso un _accidente_.

(Sì, il corsivo è voluto, sai quanto è difficile scrivere in corsivo a mano..?)

La prossima volta che aprite le gabbie e fate uscire i matti avvertimi, almeno mi farò trovare con un abbigliamento adeguato all'occasione. Credevo che i chitoni fossero passati di moda perfino Lassù, ma a quanto pare mi sbagliavo.

Comunque, come dicevo, l'ultima volta.

Ci vediamo a Londra.

Porta da bere.

 _Ciao_.

C."

* * *

💛 


End file.
